1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet orienting device. More specifically, the invention relates to a device capable of controllably orienting and handling rivets having different diameters.
2. Background Art
Rivets are used in many aspects of industry to join materials. Rivets are widely used in high production manufacturing. In all high production manufacturing, time is of the essence. As such, it is important to have riveting devices that will quickly and accurately handle rivets for injection.
Presently available riveting machines include devices capable of handling rivets of different diameters. Many of the prior art devices use channels or guides to transfer rivets from a containment ("hopper") to the injector fingers.
Such riveting machines require manual adjustment of the channel before rivets of different diameters can be accommodated. These channels also have a tendency to clog or become blocked. Consequently, a need exists to provide a rivet handling device capable of quickly and accurately handling rivets of different sizes.